Diary
by Legacy-Demon
Summary: Ok this is my first story so I will be okay with flaming. It may not really be so good and I bet you guys will hate it and its ok if you do. OOC for larxion zexion x larxene. Enjoy please.


So….This is basically my first story so flaming is cool since I just got here and stuff. I'd like to see a little more Larxene x Zexion so this is why I'm making this story. Now Here's my first attempt at a one-shot so I guess lets go now. :D Also, I will put in #'s with parenthesis since you might have questions about it.

" talking

' thinking

-Zexion POV-

It was quiet in the world that never was. Everyone had something to do. Xemnas was ranting as usual; Saix was by his side kissing up (1). Axel was with Roxas doing whatever those kids do besides giving themselves brain freezes from those sea-salt ice-creams. Vexen was in his lab working on his experiments but not without any curse words and explosions. Xigbar was in the training room shooting targets (2).

Xaldin was in the kitchen making lunch (3). Lexeaus was also in the training room working out lifting weights to keep in tip-top shape (4). Demyx was probably tuning in his sitar in his room working on a song (5). Luxord was pestering Vexen to play some poker with him. It was probably why that explosion happened. Marluxia was tending to his garden _'maybe I should go there to get some quiet one of these days'_ I thought.

And then there was the savage nymph; Larxene.

I kept thinking of the savage nymph and wondered _'What does she do in her spare time?'_ I wondered even WHY I was thinking of what she does. I just went back to reading his book in the library -my own domain- and just turned the page and kept on reading. There was a loud crash and a scream. I looked up from my book expressionless on what it was. I closed my book and put a bookmark on it and just put it back on where it belonged on the shelf and just walked to where the scream and crash came from.

I kept walking to where the commotion was coming from not really caring just thinking of the reports I must attend to, and the book I was reading. Then another scream came and I saw Axel run past myself screaming but more like a happy scream. I just stood there and stared at where the fire using Idiot has run off to. When I turned back around I saw Larxene weapons drawn and with a deadly gleam in her eye. She looked at me and asked me, "Where did that red-headed idiot go?!" she barked, and I just calmly pointed at the direction of where he has gone and she just ran off to the direction screaming: "AXEL GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!!" I just stood there silently until I finally continued my stroll to see if that he had done was really that bad.

What I came across was a terrifying sight. All the clean white walls have reduced to scorch marks and scratches of what I believed to be her marks of her kunai (6). I walked through the hall looking at all the damage when I came across something that caught my eye: a diary. I picked it 

up and wondered maybe this was what Larxene was trying to obliterate Axel for. I don't know why but I just took it with me and tried to look for the savage nymph later so I wouldn't get caught in the crossfire by her deadly lightning.

I just came back to my own room (7) and put the book on my desk. My room really wasn't different then the library itself. One of the walls was covered with book of all sorts that interested me; I had a sitting chair near the window to get some natural light from the 'moon' of what the other members called. I Sat down on my desk chair and starting on my report to Xemnas of my study of the heart so far. I glanced at the Diary and wondered what she had written.

I know I shouldn't but temptation was natural –I wondered if temptation was an emotion that I could actually feel- Nevertheless I just went back to my work. After a while I couldn't stop resisting and I gave in. I skimmed through the pages and saw the one she had made recently that caught my eye. I stopped at that page and read what she had to say that day (8). If I somehow had emotions I'd be shocked at what I had read.

-Switching to Larxene's POV-

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been so boring as usual; everyone in the castle had to do whatever they usually do and I'm so freaking bored. Why is it that every time I try and do something someone gets in the way? For instance, when I tried to go to the bathroom to take a shower (9) Axel got inside before me. Jeez and they wonder why I always hit them when I see them. The only actual one that is nice to me. He's a real gentleman to me even though he doesn't really talk to me but he is nice. I think he is kind of cute._

_I don't know how I can think that but its just somehow that I might be attracted to him. Even though we don't have hearts it's just like that he can be so nice without even asking anything in return. Should I tell him? Maybe I should but what if he rejects me? Why does being a nobody have to be so hard? No. I'm going to tell him no matter what. Even if he does deny me I'll know that at least I tried._

_I'm going to go tell him now. He's probably in the library reading as-_

--

-Zexion POV-

It cuts off there. I was so shocked that she felt that way towards me. What is this? Is this...Happiness? I feel as though I finally have a heart. I hear a knock on my door. I walk toward the door getting my composure again. It was the savage nymph herself. I felt a little hot in my cheeks but I ignored it. She just looked at me with her devilish smirk of mischief.

I stopped gawking at her and lucky for me she didn't notice. She just looked at me and said, "Aren't you going to invite me in? It's rude you know." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. I invited her in and closed the door. I looked at my desk and grabbed the diary. I looked at her and said, "I found this in what was left of one of the halls of the castle." I said in an expressionless tone.

She looked as though she was shocked –or trying to since we can't feel- "she snatched it from my hands and glared at me. It softened and she said, "How much did you read?" She said in a slightly frightened tone. I slowly smiled and said, "Just enough." I walked up toward her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She protested a bit but she returned the kiss with the same passion.

We both broke off for some air. I don't know how but I think my study of the heart wasn't really needed. I already have one. She looked at me in my eyes and said, "So what will we do about the others?" I just smiled lightly and said these simple three words to her "does it matter?"

You know Saix always is his pet.

How else does he keep his aim well?

C'mon with all those spears he must be good in the kitchen cutting stuff up.

Do you see another way he's so buff?

He has a sitar that's like a guitar so he must write songs and stuff right?

I'm not sure what there actually called but they look like it.

They may be nobodies but they could still sleep can't they?

I don't know what the time-line is so I didn't put in a date.

They must bathe right?

This was my first fan-fiction so flaming is welcome. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
